After The War
by franklinzhang
Summary: Jason and Piper's reactions after the war with Gaea.


Jason Grace after the battle with Gaea. I didn't really like BoO, but i'm able to kind suck it up so I could enjoy one of my favorite characters. I know people don't usually read these, but there are spoilers ahead.

I decided that I wouldn't need any sleep tonight, and that was okay, because Piper and I sat on the roof of my cabin talking all night long. Yeah, there were a lot of kisses, but it was nice to spend some time with Piper. After all the crazy stuff thats happened to us since last winter, and this summer, I think it's nice that the both of us could chill an just spend some time together. You know, without thinking that were about to die. It's so different now though, not thinking of defeating Gaea, or even the internal that comes after it. Well, there was some pain, but it wasn't a huge deal to me. I got over it quickly. Piper and me, that was the only thing on my mind right now. And that, of course, my friends were safe. Safe from future danger? Well, no. But their all safe for now.

The battle left plenty of casualties, but I know i'll never forget it. I've been waiting for something like this my whole life. A battle against a greater one. I had high hopes that the outcome would be something soothing and calm, and for what its worth, it was. Today i'm standing at the funeral of all people who were lost in battle, and there were a lot. Names were carried around the crowds of people, and Piper gripped my hand for reassurance. I will never forget this battle. It haunts me now to see the many shrouds that were made, but I can't believe there are so many. It seemed like the battle against Gaea only happened so long ago... But it didn't. As the shrouds burned, Piper gripped my hand harder. Tears started to roll down her cheek and I comforted her by wrapping my arms around her. Piper sobbed.

We were the last ones to leave. In the corner of my eye I saw Nico di Angelo, but I didn't say anything or acknowledge him. Perhaps it was because of the situation. Nico could sense the dead, this might be a little overwhelming for him.

"Jason." Piper whispered in my ear as we both walked towards the mess hall. "Can you believe this? All those people are dead... Do you think we could have done anything to change it."

I took a deep breath. I wasn't good at reassuring people, but right now Piper needed that. I needed that.

"I'm not sure." I put my arm around Piper. "But guess what? All those people? They helped us. They knew the consequences. Even the people who thought they could make it threw such a tuff battle. Piper... They did good."

Piper nodded, but she didn't look totally convinced. This whole thing with Gaea was just as screwed up as anything. I was just glad that this was a new beginning. I had enough hope to believe that everything was going to be okay, that now nothing could go wrong. Either the outcome would be wrong, or I would spend the rest of his life with a happy Piper. It was all everything that I wanted, and it led up right to this moment. I put his arms around Piper. Change was good, and at this point, I would do anything to have his life safe and prophecy-free. Prophecies were the worst, and so was almost every magical deity that I has met. Gaea was gone now. This meant a new era of peace.

I removed his arms from Piper and looked out to the Long Island Sound. Everything would be so different now, with me being the Pontifex Maximus now. I knew I had to make a fresh start with the gods, making temples in honor of minor ones, and praying every single day to the ones who aren't noticed as much as the Olympian gods. I was glad that I was doing this. It would change everything.

"What temple should I built first?" Jason asked Piper.

Piper looked up at Jason and smiled sweetly. She shrugged. "I would say... The goddess Hebe? Cupbearer of the gods. Daughter of Zeus and Hera. That would be a perfect place to starts Jason."

Jason scratched his head. "What else do you know about her?"

Piper took both of Jason's hands in her own. "Oh I don't know. I know she was the goddess of forgiveness... And she had a sacred cup." Piper got a serious look in her eyes. "And she was born from a lettuce."

Jason had to laugh. With Piper's seriousness about lettuce, it was unbelievably funny. Not to mention she was such a great joke teller on the spot.

Jason bit his tongue to stop from laughing. "Born from lettuce? How does that even work."

"I'm not sure. It doesn't explain most of it in the myths.."Piper smiled. "Jason, I feel a lot better now. Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

Piper smiled and kissed Jason. One of the more real ones her and Jason had been feeling, and it warmed him right to his toes. They could be stuck in this position forever, and Jason wouldn't let go. Even a comet could come through the air and destroy everything in its path, and Jason would still be kissing Piper.


End file.
